


We Were Lucky Today

by untapdtreasure



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 21:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14529993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untapdtreasure/pseuds/untapdtreasure
Summary: That very thought alone nearly sent him to the liquor cabinet, but holding his wife had a stronger pull.





	We Were Lucky Today

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first and last attempt at Blue Bloods. This was originally written back in March 2011. It's been edited as of May 2018.

Danny watched from the boys' bedroom doorway as Sean and Jack slept soundly. They had no idea of the horrors of what could have happened, causing a very different ending to their day had anything been overlooked. He would not be standing there now watching as Linda tucked the boys in bed.

That very thought alone nearly sent him to the liquor cabinet, but holding his wife had a stronger pull. He took her hand as she started to slip by him to give him those last few moments of the night with their boys. He turned her, pulling her back against his chest as he rested his chin on her shoulder. "We were lucky today."

Linda leaned back against him. She loved the feel of his strong arms holding her. "We're lucky every day." She sensed there was more to it than that, and he would tell her when he was ready. "Next time, you have to go to the zoo with us."

"Let's go to bed," he requested softly. His breath tickled her ear.

She knew she should protest. There was a million and one things that needed doing before she went climbed into bed, but the vulnerability in his voice had her giving in. She took his hand, intertwining their fingers together as she pulled him toward their sanctuary.

Once the door was closed, he pulled her flush against him. He crushed her mouth to his own. His hands moved around her back, one sliding to the back of her head as the other slid to her ass. His eyes locked on hers. He pulled back, breathless. "I love you, Linda."

She slipped her hands up to his face, cupping his cheek gently as she searched his eyes. She whispered, "I love you, too." She kissed him softly, slipping her tongue along his bottom lip. She lowered her hands, finding his hands and took them gently and moved them toward the bed.

He slowly began to undress her. "You have to charge that phone every night," he gently scolded. His fingers began to shake as he exposed her skin. He met her eyes. "I needed to get a hold of you, and all I kept getting was your voicemail."

She placed her hands over his and whispered, "Talk to me, Danny." She sat them down on the edge of the bed. And as the horrors of his day flowed from him, she held him. Her hand was gentle on his back as she laid them down and allowed his head to rest on her breast. Her shirt was slightly wet from his silent tears. She kissed his head and whispered, "We were lucky today."

He lifted his head, pressing his mouth to hers. He moved so that he was between her legs. Their clothes discarded in a heap just beside the bed as they became one. They had another second chance at the life that they took for granted every day. It was time to make a change. 

"We're lucky every day," he whispered as the sounds of the city lulled them to sleep.


End file.
